The Shy Guy's Melody
by victoriaev350
Summary: This is the untold tale of Yeong Jiyung, childhood friend of Jan Di and Ga Eul living abroad to pursue her musical talents. Now a star, she returns to ShinWa, brought to new adventures...and an old flame. Will love prosper? Or will it wither away? Ji Hoo x OC. Originally posted on asianfanfics. Poster credit to mochi & mochi. Rated T as a precaution.
1. Act One: To Meet Again

**A/N:** This was original posted on asianfanfics dot com. It was/is very well received and I've decided, as a result, to post it on here to. Please enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 1 - TO MEET AGAIN**

"Jiyung!" I heard my name above all the noise in the cafeteria, scanning the crowd I saw Jan Di as she jumped up and down frantically, waving her arms around. She had cut her hair since I last saw her. Rather than it being down to her waist, her hair was now in the style of a bob cut. The smile on her face had not changed at all in the years I had been away.

Without any hesitation at all, I ran across the room. Even with all the eyes on me, like darts being thrown at my face, I still continued to weave in between the tables. When I reached Jan Di, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. We jumped up and down, and squeeled for the longest time ever. She squeezed my shoulders as hard as she could; I could feel the blood slowly drain out of them and into the rest of my body.

"Omo..." I finalled exclaimed after she had been squeezing me for I don't know how longer, "...Jan...Di. Your...squishing...me..."

After a couple more seconds of not being able to breath, Jan Di loosened her grip, but kept me in a very loose hug. "I'm so happy your finally here! Its been many years!"

I nodded my head, "6 years exactly."

"That long?" She released her grip around me and clapped her hands, "Wow...you've changed! You look so beautiful!"

Ever since I had last seen Jan Di, my hair, rather than cut, had grown so that it fell just above my waist. It was a dark brown colour, there was no dye, but it had evolved from that old pukey light brownish colour to this beautiful colour. I was proud of it, all those years of learning how to keep it and take care of it, all those hours finding and researching good products. And all those days making sure I was doing things properly. It is true when I state that I was not obsessed with my hair, but I had wanted so much for it to look proper. Over the years I found that my want to look proper expanded.

My finger nails were no longer bitten and short; rather they were long and very carefully manicured. They matched my toenails which were also very nicley manicured, the colour plastered on my nails was a crimson red. My school uniform was close to perfect after being ironed several times over the period of the last four days by the house maid.

Of course I smiled at her comment, "Me? Look at you!" I gestured towards her face, "Your glowing!"

She replied by turning, pretending to be a model on one of those fashion shows, and throwing me a radiant smile at the end, "Love it? Its the latest fashion!"

Latest fashion my butt. We laughed at the joke, starting to cut through the room and weaving in between the tables. "But how have you been?" Jan Di asked as we passed a group of glaring girls, "How was school oversea's?"

I shrugged my shoulders, there was really nothing to say, "Oh you know...nothing to big. School's oversea's aren't any different than the ones here..."

"You had the opportunity and that's all you can say?" She laughed.

"Very funny!" I smirked, "oversea's studying isn't as great as everyone says it is! In fact, its so boring! They work you so hard that by the end of it, you wish you were dead!"

"But it sounds so fun!"

"Well it isn't!" I laughed, playfully pushing against her arm, "What about you?"

She sighed as we neared a staircase, "Interesting."

I rolled my eyes, "And you accused me of being negative..."

Jan Di's eyes widened, "I'm not being negative!"

"Sure!"

We ascended up the staircase...or a staircase. I stopped half way up and looked at her for a moment, there were very few people up there...in fact there was hardly any. "Where are we going?"

"I eat up here with..." She looked over, making a face, "with these guys..."

In all honesty, the way she spoke and the way her face cringed up worried me a little bit. I had never seen her react like that unless her parents were trying to get her to do something she knew was wrong. I was trying my best to keep myself composed, because immediately I started to panic heavily...heavy enough for sweat to slowly start building up on my forehead.

But I followed her anyway, slowly but surely. When my foot hit the top of the staircase, I saw the people I assumed Jan Di had cringed at when talking about them. One had black hair, and he was cute...but the as I observed him one word popped up in my head; danger. The guy opposite of him had brown hair and he was slowly sipping his tea. The last guy had curly black hair and he was staring at the table with a bit of a sour look...it scared me.

When Jan Di and I had reached the top all eyes had gone on us, "YAH!" The curly haired male exclaimed, "WHY ARE YOU LATE!?

"Late?" She frowned, "I don't want to eat up here, so how can I be late?"

"YAH!"

The boy with the black, non curly hair smiled, "Whose your friend?"

All eyes, every male eye that was sitting at that table. was on me. The curly haired man frowned, "What a loser, you don't have any fancy jewellry."

Oh, so he was one of those? I frowned, "I'm Yeong Jiyung."

And then I heard gasps, loud gasps. The man with the black hair looked at me, "T-the Yeong Jiyung? The world famous pianist?"

I nodded my head, "Yup."

He smiled, "I'm So Yi-Jung." Yi Jung got up and extended his hand with a small, attractive smile. I looked at it, not bothering to take his hand which he offered as a gesture of friendship. Earlier that day when I contacted Jan Di before leaving the family home, she had quickly told me about these "guys" she hung out with.

According to what she had said, Yi Jung was a player...and a sneaky one at that. And since I wasn't wanting my heart to go through another break...but at the same time I felt bad; he was trying to be nice. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I took his hand and we shook.

The next guy, the one with brown hair smiled, "I'm Song Woo-Bin." He didn't get up like Yi Jung did, but kept the smile on his face.

Jan Di glared at the last individual, who just stared at me with a glare on his face, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I don't want to. I don't see what's so special about her."

"Goo Jun-pyo." Jan Di said, looked at me, "He's a really annoying bum with no manners. He can't even speak-"

Jun-pyo got up, "YAH!"

"What? Something wrong with I said."

"There certainly is..."

I looked over at Yi Jung, a smile was plastered on his face as he looked back and forth between the two who started bickering, Actually, it seemed more like they were arguing in a flirty way...Yi Jung gestured towards an empty seat beside him, "This is normal."

"No kidding." I replied as the two started arguing.

He smiled, "So what brings you to ShinWa?"

"I was abroad for a while. Just returned. Mum and Dad wanted me to come back to this school." I kept it short and sweet, trying to keep myself from getting caught in his trap.

Yi Jung nodded, "Come back?"

Crap. Here we go again with the background check...I shook my head, I shouldn't have mentioned that, "Uh...I use to attend here when I was little, but that was before I went abroad."

"Really?" He frowned, "I don't remember you..."

"It was a long time ago...and people use to call my Aria."

He shot back in his seat, "Wait, your-"

But before he could continue, another set of footsteps ascended up the stairs and stopped behind me. "Oh..Ji Hoo." Woo Bin exclaimed jumping up from his spot, "Jan Di was introducing us to her friend."

"Friend?"

I turned around. "Ji...Hoo?"

His eyes widened a little, but a smile...broad...strong...and beautiful, "Long time no see..."


	2. Act Two: My Hopes

**A/N:** I realize there are some spelling errors in these chapters. I'll see to it that I make the necessary corrections when I'm able. For now, enjoy this chapter.

 _ **6 months after Jun Pyo leaves in Season 1 (Beginning of Season 2)**_

 **CHAPTER 2 - MY HOPES**

"Yes, dad." I say loudly into my cell phone, "I will be home for dinner."

My dad sighs, "Don't lie. If you're at that porridge place..."

"No, I'm not!" I lie and look around, there are several booths and signs inside where I stand. The porridge shop is in darkness except for a single light flickering on the ceiling, "I just had an errand to do. I'll be home soon."

"No. I'm sending a limo to where you are. Its dark. You need supervision."

"Daaadddd." I complain, shaking my head, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Dad grunts, "You're not old enough to be out alone at dark; you're only a college student."

"Dad. I'm hanging up. I'll be home soon."

"Don't you dare," My dad yells, "If you do-" But that is all i hear before I end the call. I groan, it wasn't fair. Jan Di and Ga Eul were allowed out after dark, just because I am rich does not mean I want to be treated different; that's why I got this job. I can be independent for a couple hours; and see friends.

I sigh, "Dad doesn't understand..." I slip my phone into my pocket, and take off my apron, "But...dad's going to be mad when I get home. I should hurry." I go into the back room where there are four lockers with names, my name is under the farthest locker to the left. I put my apron inside and slam it shut, then walk towards the front door, grabbing my purse off the table near the door. "Well..." I look back inside one last time, "goodbye until tomorrow."

Inside my purse is a ring of metal items clinking together. I take it out, "Which key...?" They all look the same, "I hope I can find it." I try fitting three keys into the lock before I finally I find the right one. When it locks up, I sigh in relief, "I thought I'd never find it."

I turn around, my back now facing the shop when I see something familiar. A young man with brown hair sits on a motorcycle with a helmet in his his hands. He smiles, "Hello."

"Oh, Ji Hoo. Hello. " I bow politely, a smile stretches on my face. I realize however, after a few seconds, that he was probably not here to see me, "if you're looking for Jan Di, she's not here. She left early today."

Ji Hoo smiles, "I'm not here to see her."

Not the answer I expect, "Did you come for someone then? No one is here..."

"I came here to see you."

"Me?" I point to myself, "how strange..."

"Your dad called me." He puts his helmet down on the ground beside his motorcycle and walks up to where I'm standing.

I groan, "My dad called you? How did he get your number?" I shake my head, "You should ignore him when he calls you!" _Honestly, how embarrassing._

"Do you not want to see me?"

"No! Well, its not like I don't want to...of course I do! Wait...not all the time, it would be weird..." I continue babbling endlessly, my face is turning red. I look down for a few seconds, when I look back up he standing in front of me.

Ji Hoo grins. "I want to catch up," He gives me that eye-catching, beautiful smile and gestures towards his motorcycle, "hop on."

Of course it sounds awesome, talking to Ji Hoo would be great. It would be the first time since since I came back (since school's so hectic) even if it had been over six months ago,"I have to go home," I force a smile, "my dad wants me -" My phone rang, "Oh. Just a second." I check the ID and I'm surprised at who it is, "Hello. Dad, I'm on my way home. I-"

"Nonsense!" My dad's tone is different since I spoke to him moments ago, "stay out with the boy for as long as you want."

"EH!? Dad! Why are you-"

"Stop talking. Go out and have fun."

"What...Dad?" I hear the other line hang up, "DAD!" I look at my phone, "Uh, really..."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ji Hoo smile brightly and look down to the ground, "I can take you home."

I look up at him, "Oh no!" I glare at my phone again, "My dad is just so..." I start mumbling, "inconsistent."

He pats my head softly and smiles brighter, "Should we go?"

I nod my head.

We walk towards his motorcycle and he hands me a second helmet, "Where would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm," I put the helmet on top of my head, "maybe...a hamburger!"

"Hamburger?"

I nod my head again, "I'm not allowed at home. Sometimes I snuck out when I was abroad for one. It's the perfect time."

Ji Hoo smiles, "Alright. Hamburger it is."

Twenty minutes later, we are sitting on a bench outside a hamburger stall; a cheeseburger was in front of me and I smile as I unwrap it. Ji Hoo smiles, "So how are you? What have you been doing?"

"A lot," I put down my burger after taking a bite, "I didn't like it abroad, but my mom wouldn't let me come back until I was picking a college. It took a while before I could convince her to let me come back early."

Ji Hoo laughs, "Did you...really miss us that much?"

I don't say anything, its true that I had missed everyone since ShinWa was my elementary school before I left to go abroad, but...the only person I really missed was Ji Hoo. If anything, he was the only one I had wanted to keep in contact with, the only person I thought about while I was away...except for Jan Di and Ga Eul of course.

"Of course not," I blush, "I didn't miss anyone at all! I missed the food!"

"And you're eating a hamburger," Ji Hoo says playfully.

"Ye-yeah," I stammer, "hamburgers don't taste good oversea's!" It was a lie of course, but I was trying my best to get out of this situation.

Ji Hoo looks down at the table and smiles, "Why didn't you answer my letters?"

"Letters?" I tilt my head, "I never got any letters..." If I had, I would have responded three letters for every one he sent.

"Really?"

I nod, "Yeah. I would have responded. Even if I was busy with my concerts...If I knew your address I would have sent tickets."

"It doesn't matter now..." His smile disappears and he looks at me, "do you have any concerts coming up?"

"You know my mom," I say, "or back then. She's worse now. She's got concerts lined up until I turn fifty."

Ji Hoo takes a bite of his burger, "You're that good?"

"Yeah," I put my burger down, "my mom forces me to practice every day! It is so TIRING." I smile, "What about you? You're good too. I've heard you."

"You have?"

I smile, I'm pretty sure my face is turning red, "Yeah. Sometimes outside the school. Once I took a walk, and saw you conducting a huge orchestra. They were SO good!"

"Really?" He smiles, "would you like to come listen?"

"Come and listen...to you?" My chest is tight, my heart accelerates.

He nods, "Yeah. You can even play. I'd like to hear you."

"You...want to hear me play?" My eyes widen, I had forgotten that he's never heard me, "couldn't you just look it up online?"

Ji Hoo smiles, "Should I? Live music would be better."

"If...if you want to. It will be fun." I force a smile. For a moment, I look into his eyes. They are beautiful, I see the child I knew a long time ago. The person I wanted to see years ago. I clear my throat, "What about you? Do you live on your own?"

He nods, "After my parents died, I became an orphan. I played my violin a lot, and now I live independently."

"Oh, what happened to your-" I stopped, the vibe from Ji Hoo was negative. I could feel something clawing at my heart, and something unpleasant coming from him, "-what happened to everyone else."

"Shouldn't you ask them?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Everyone seems too busy. I never get a chance."

"Come and hang out with us," He takes one last bite of his burger, "you should see what everyone's like. Bring Jan Di." I bet he would want me to. I noticed the way he looked at her, how magical his smile would be. I shook my head at the thought, "Yeah...sure. Okay."

"Oh and Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul? Does she even go to ShinWa?"

Ji Hoo got up from the bench and grabs the garbage, "I want to see you three together."

"Ha...think you'll see something worth blackmailing?"

All he does is smile, and throw the garbage away. I watch Ji Hoo as he walks over to the playground. I follow him, a little nervous.

Ji Hoo leans against a post supporting a large slide, I smile a little, settling on a swing and pushing myself a little bit so that my feet were dangling slightly as I head to the sky. Then as the swing brings me back, I feel two hands on my back, "Oh. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

His hands were warm against my back, and I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks with each touch. It was like in these moments, maybe he knew how I felt and his heart was not with Jan Di. Like it was an act or something

"Look at the stars," I murmur under my breath, "there aren't many...but they are so pretty."

The swing stops and I look up at Ji Hoo and he smiles. He puts his hand on my hair, and pats it very gently, "I...missed you."

My eyes widen and I see his face, beautiful and comforting. I smile, "I missed you too."


	3. Act Three: Hearts and Strangers

**CHAPTER 3 - HEARTS AND STRANGERS**

"Thanks," I murmur, getting off of Ji Hoo's motorcycle and passing him the helmet, "it was fun."

"I'm glad," He responds, taking the helmet, "will you come listen to us? Tomorrow?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe. I may have to practice for the concert next week."

"Alright," He smiles, "drop by tomorrow at some point."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Its tempting. But I can't. Gotta go practice with the orchestra."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah," He smiles, "concert."

"Of course," I nod my head, "then...goodnight."

I notice him hesitate, but evidentally he gets up from his motorccle and wraps his arms around my waist. My eyes widen and I tense up as his embrace engulfs me, I didn't expect this. As much as I wanted everything, the hug, the food, my heart was still breaking. his heart was definately with someone else, It was obvious. I knew him that well. Despite the busy schedule, I would see him once and a while outside...and how he looked at Jan Di.

My stomach begins to turn, my heart accelerates. I should have just stood there and done nothing, despite my heart pushing me to respond...but I listen to it, and slowly wrap my arms around his shoulder. We stand there for a moment stuck in the embrace, my mind and heart yelling two different things at me.

After a while he pulls away and smiles, "Have a good sleep."

I can't speak, a mix of speechless I guess and a million other things, so rather than answer I nod and watch as he gets back on to his motorcycle and speeds off after waving.

Once he's dissapeared from view, I smile a little, and go inside my house, shutting the door behind me.

"Jiyung!" I hear a deep voice bellow out, "is that you?"

"Yes, dad," I respond, walking into the living room. He sits on a small expensive chair against the window.

"Did you have fun?"

I slowly nod my head, "Yes."

"You know we gotta set you up with someone soon. Part of being rich."

"I know dad,"

"Your so polite," My father says, "we raised you this marriage thing between us, if your mother knew she'd have a fit."

I nod.

"And I want you to quit your job."

I knew he'd bring this up, "Dad we've talked about this already..." I groan, "I want the job."

"Then I'll get you a job a the ShinWa oil company," Mt father smiles, "I know the owner."

"Thanks dad, but I don't want to," I smile, "I like my job."

"I don't want you to work there," My father insists, " a girl of a wealthy family should not work at such a low life establishment. Your my daughter, you deserve so much better."

"But this is better," I whine, "this is what I want."

"No, not that. You're my daughter, you deserve the best. I want you to put in your letter of resignation soon,"

There was no use to talking to him, no universe in which he would listen to anything that I would say. If only he would. What I wanted was for him to listen to me, for him to know that I wanted more than he was giving me. Not the kind of more he thought of, but the more I wanted. A proper job. Finish school. Do what I wanted. Stuff like that. I guess thats slightly unrealistic, since a child must be disciplined, but not for these reasons, "I'll look into it dad," I murmur underneath my breath.

"Good. Now go to bed. Your mother will be home soon." I didn't want to be around when she got homr, I could only foretell her reaction, _Your suppose to be in bed! Your talent will be lost if your tired tomorrow!_ The words from the previous experience echoe in my mind.

"Goodnight daddy," I say without hesitating.

The next morning I sit in my limo, the driver driving speaks to me though I can't hear him. My mind is somewhere else.

"...and early. Miss?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"No, I'm sorry Kyo," I say, "I wasn't. Can you repeat everything?"

"Of course," He smiles, "you have to leave school early because of practice. I'll be coming around lunch. Make sure your ready. Your teachers have been informed already."

"Alright,"

"Your mother will have your dress and make-up ready for when you get there. Dress rehearsal begins at two o'clock."

"And I have to leave at lunch?"

"Your mother insisted. Its probably best."

"Your right."

"For what its worth, you'll do well tonight," We're in front of the school now, it was time for me to get out.

I smile, "Thanks Kyo."

"Anything,"

And I'm out of the limo.

"Isn't that...?"

"ItsYeong Jiyung!"

"Its the famous pianist,"

"Are you sure?"

"I recognize her hair anywhere!"

And it started again, the constant words of others when they see me. Its kidna of annoying, they don't have to constantly talk about me even if its positive.

"Uh..." I hear a voice murmur. I look to my left to see a girl, maybe in freshman year, I couldn't tell, "...I...I just wanted to say that I really admire you," She holds her hands out, a small box in her hand, "and...and I want to show my appreciation with this."

"Is that for me?" I ask politely, aware people are watching, "thank you."

"Y-your welcome."

"What's your name?"

"M-megan."

"That's not a korean name..."

The girl shakes her head, "I'm...from oversea's."

"So you haven't been here long?"

"No."

"I'll tell you what," I smile, reaching into my bag and pull out an extra ticket, "I'm having a concernt next week, and I have an extra ticket. You can have it."

"R-really?" She takes the ticket.

"Think of it as a welcome to Korea," I take out a pencil and a notepad, "if you write down your address, I'll even send my limo."

"You...really?"

"Of course," I smile, "you don't know much about Korea. So it will be hard for you to find it." The girl nervously scribbles down her address and passes mer the notepad and pencil, "I'll send the notepad an hour early."

"Y-yes. Thank you,"

I smile, then walk away, hearing murmurs from some people...positive I hoped. I wasn't as popular as the F4, who if got even a look from someone else would be mobbed, "Your so lucky." I heard someone say.

"Can we be friends?"

"Your hairs gorgeous."

"That was nice of you," I hear someone say, I look up to see Ji Hoo and his friends; Yi Jung and Woo-Bin.

"I guess,"

"How are you?" Ji Hoo asks.

I smile, "Good."

"Yeah? Are you ready for the break?"

"Of course I am!"

"Any plans?"

"I don't know. The next concerts after the break...so maybe practice."

He approaches me, put his mouth to my ear, "Keep your schedule open."

I blush.

"You're blushing," Yi Jung notes.

I stutter, "No, I'm not."

"Then whats that?" Woo-Bin asks.

"What's what?"

I shuffle away, "Its nothing."

At the last minute after walking a couple seconds I turn around and Ji Hoo smiles, and waves, "I'll see you later?"

I blush and nod.

Hopefully I could see him before I left and school break started...it was the last day of school.


	4. Act Four: Distant Knight

**CHAPTER 4 - DISTANT KNIGHT**

Classes move foward slowly as the morning passes into afternoon. Lunch would be soon, meaning that I would not be at school much longer as I had to practice. Of course it was ridiculous...dress rehearsals a week before the performance? Give me break!

"Remember your compositions on etiquette and manners are due after the break," The professor concludes, "and I hope everyone is planning to attend Jiyung's piano concert next week." All eyes are on me, more unwanted attention. I put that aside and smile as he continues, "It's sure to be another cultural experience." Everyone nods and claps.

Once again ShinWa manages to highlight famous people and its connection to popularity and acceptance. I politely smile and nod my head, ignoring the urge to correct the professor. Since there wasn't much culture in the pieces, the extra attention wasnt necessary but as a child I had learnt not to object when someone notes this no matter how much dramatic stuff happened. The bell rang; I mentally thank whoever set the automatic timing. Quickly I throw my books into my backpack and run out of the classroom before anyone can bother saying anything else.

My phone rings suddenly, and I pull it out my bag, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Jiyung. I'm stuck in traffic, so i'll be late."

"How late?"

"Twenty minutes. No use waiting for me; go eat lunch and I'll call you when I'm in front of the school," That's twenty more minutes of trying to avoid a crowd of fans.

I shrug my shoulders, "Alright. I'll go eat."

We say goodbye and hang up...I guess I'm eating with the members of the F4 today or Jan Di. Most likely Jan Di since I haven't eaten with the F4 members yet aside from my first day back six months previous. I shuffle down the hallway towards the high school, trying to ignore the crowd of people piling out of clsasrooms into the hall. Many murmur, speaking of my concert next week. I'm grateful, but I didn't want much attention right now.

I just wanted to find Jan Di.

Despite the large campus, I manage to find the high school halls quickly, and Jan Di looking at something. Beside her another figure...Ji Hoo. I stop in my steps, eyes widening. Of course I would find them together. I debate even approaching her, but she turns her head in my direction and smiles, "Jiyung!" She exclaims, walking quickly towards me, "Do you wanna eat lunch together? Ga Euls coming too. She had the day off from school."

I hesitate, gazing towards Ji Hoo leaning up against the wall, watching us carefully. That look...made me feel like running the other way. He wanted to be alone with her, "Um, I was going to go eat by myself..."

"You can't do that!" She grabs my arm and drags me towards Ji Hoo, "She's coming too!"

"But-"

"Why do you have to argue?" She asks, "you're coming!"

I go to protest but Jan Di is already heading towards the high school cafeteria. We stand there for a moment in silence, I watch as Jan Di puts her hands in her pockets, "She's different," Ji Hoo says quietly, looking at me, "I notice it in everything."

"She misses Jun Pyo," I blurt out loud, "no calls. No messages. He hasn't acknowledged her existance," It was the first time we had talked about this, though I do bet it wouldn't be the last. Ji Hoo swallows. I look away from Jan Di and towards him, there is something in his eye that I had never seen before. and it hurt. I cough, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aren't you coming!?" Jan Di calls out.

Ji Hoo smiles, I can feel something sting and pierce my heart. I have to look away, "Shall we?"

I take a deep breath and nod, and side by side we follow Jan Di into the cafeteria. Its already getting busy, students are lining up to grab food from the buffet. We scurry over towards the end of the line and stand.

"Wanna walk to work together?" Jan Di asks me as we wait.

I nod, "I'd love to. But I'm leaving early."

"Why?" Ji Hoo asks.

"Dress rehearsal for the concert next week."

"Dress Rehearsal..." Jan Di narrows her eyes, "so early?"

"Yup. That's my mom. Don't ask me why..."

"Have you practiced a lot?"

I don't want to talk about my upcoming concert anymore, my mind is restless already. The concerts were always amazing, but mom spoke often as if I were to do it for the rest of my life, so I change the subject, "They have a lot of food up there," I point towards the food, "are you hungry?"

"You changed the subject..." Jan Di glares.

"And the lines gotten longer. We came at a good time,"

Jan Di glares for a little while longer, but leaves it as I was hoping she would. I can feel Ji Hoo's stare, but I pretend not to notice and try to act as cheery as possible.

"Is that Woo-Bin and Ga Eul?" I ask out loud, trying to see their heads at the entrance of the cafeteria in between all the people.

I was right.

They don't see us right away, but eventually they make their way through the crowd and stand beside us, "Jiyung!" Ga Eul exclaims as I embrace her in a hug, "how are you?"

"Good," I laugh, "did you have any problems getting in?"

"A little. But Woo-Bin helped me."

"Trouble?"

"They wouldn't let me in!" Ga Eul whines, "and-"

"Ga Eul," I hear a voice. I see Yi Jung approach us, he's focused soley on Ga Eul, "What are you doing here?"

She looks at him. Suddenly the smile has been wiped off her face, replaced with a frown, "I'm eating."

He doesn't say anything in return and I note his expression. Calm, yet he looked slightly disturbed, like something had happened between the two of them. I shake my head, ignoring it. It was probably my imagination.

By the time we get our food and find a spot to eat, I have five minutes left to eat...and yet I'm not hungry anymore. I play with my food, rewinding through everything that had happened since I arrived. Jun Pyo's deperature, Ji Hoo's obvious love for Jan Di and suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach. Drama was annoying and horrible, this had always had some but not to this extent. It was almost unrealistic. In addition, my mothers facial reaction when I would finally, if I eventually got the guts, got the nerve to tell her I wanted to quit being a pianist and explore other career options. I hadn't thought about it much. But next year it would become more serious...and I had to make a decision now.

My stomachs unsettled, I don't want to interact with anyone, so I sit in the corner and don't bother pushing myself into the conversations though I probably could easily. Instead I stare at the wall, and meet the gazes of fans, who giggle in response and continue to eat. Why was everyone so happy?

"You're not hungry?" I hear a voice inquire, Ji Hoo, on my right.

I want to lie, "No. I've lost my appetite."

"Are you sick?" He places his free hand on my forehead, my heart skips a beat, "You don't have a tempature..."

"I'm not sick," I say, trying to ignore my heartbeat rapidly speed up, "just tired."

"Do you have to practice?"

"I don't really have a choice," I stare off towards the rest of the group who are engrossed in a conversations. We were speaking quietly, like a whisper, "I mean, I-" My phone rings and I pick it up, "Hello?"

"I'm in front of the college now Miss."

"Alright, I'll be right down," I hang up, "I gotta go." I stand up.

Ji Hoo grabs my wrist gently as I push my chair back so I can leave, "Stay."

"I can't," I pull my arm out of his grasp a little more dramamtically then I had meant to, "I gotta go to practice." I don't want to tell him I'm jealous of Jan Di, it would get awkward if I did so I just grab my tray and head to the nearest garbage can.

I can feel his stare as I throw out my garbage and leave the cafeteria. Picturing Ji Hoo's reaction I shake my head.

 _I can do this_


	5. Act Five: Friends

**A/N:** This is as far as I got before I stopped. In between rewriting two other fan fiction, I'll try my best to get the next part up as soon as possible.

 **CHAPTER 5 - FRIENDS**

I finally leave the building, and grateful that Kyo had called me at that moment. Despite knowing that I had feelings for Ji Hoo, I couldn't talk to him even if I tried at the moment. That look, that smile he gave Jan Di is plaguing my memory. But at the same time I felt like I had to do something for her, not because I was jealous, but because I could tell by listening to her speak that she missed Jun Pyo. I was going to bring it up later at work...if I could get to work after my practice.

"Sorry about that Miss," Kyo says quickly as I hop in and slam the limo's door shut.

I laugh, "Its fine Kyo. Its less time I have to spend under moms demands...oh, please don't tell her I said that," I fear that she will get angry at me for saying such a thing. My mother was like that, and to avoid anymore conflict would be awesome.

Kyo smiles are me from the rearview mirror, "Yes Miss," He steps on the acceleration and we speed off towards the road, barreling down it on your way to the concert hall where the dress rehearsal was going to take place.

There is no conversation between Kyo and I on the way there, my mind continues to trace back to that look he gave her. Normally I didn't bother too much about this, I mean a person can do what they wanted. And yet I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't figure out why. For the entire ride I ponder it, trying to reach down into my gut and pull out any sort of an answer.

"...Miss."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," I say, "could you repeat that?"

"We're here Miss," Kyo repeats, gesturing towards the beautiful building.

It was the usually, tall, elegant, with a limited view to whats inside. It looks like a famous hotel, with a lobby and elegant couches inside. However, there is a red carpet that branches into several directions, "Thanks Kyo," I check my watch as I get out of the car, grabbing my backpack, shutting the limo door then dashing for the door. I had two minute stop at my change room or mom would chew my ear out for being late.

As I pass through the doors and individuals inside as I rush towards the change room, individuals greet me. I quickly reply with a friendly hello, but don't stay to chat. I have no time.

"On time," I gasp as I burst into my dressing room.

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice bark at me. I turn to see my mother, glaring from the couch, "you were suppose to be here twenty minutes early for preparation."

"I'm here on time mom," I say, gesturing towards the clock, and placing my backpack on the chair in front of a large mirror.

"Don't give me that," She answers quickly, "you're late. Your ALWAYS late. You're never on time. Don't these things mean anything to you?"

"Of course mom."

"Whatever lets get you ready,"My mother smiles, jumping up from her spot, "You!" She points at a young lady standing at a table near the wall, "get her make-up ready."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

My fingers dance on the keys, the melody echoing in the vast space of the empty auditorium. Practice runs smoothly, mother barking orders every five seconds and correcting me a few times, but in a few hours she claps her hands, "Well done my daughter. It shall be a good show!"

"Yes mother," I answer politely, secretly wanting smash myself against a wall. I was tired of these songs, the actual program was only forty five minutes long, "may I go now?"

"You may, but be back home within the hour! No scurrying off to that lowlife establishment."

I groan, I don't see what my parents had against the place I had chosen to work. All in all I was heading there now anyway. I nod my head slowly, running towards my change room and quickly getting back into my street clothes.

There isn't many people outside, and I reach into my bag to grab my phone. There is a text:

Where are you? - (message from Jan Di's)

I stand beside a bus stop and read the sign, replying:

I'm a few blocks away. Why?

The bus comes quickly and I hope on, it would be a ten minutes ride. I'm on the bus for a few minutes before I get a reply:

Hurry up! We're having so much fun! F4 came to help us sell some stuff!

Wait, what did she mean? I type quickly, asking her exactly what she meant. I don't get a reply, the bus pulls at my stop and I see a crowd down the street as I get off.

"Oh," I hear as I walk towards the crowd, "its Jiyung." Behind the table I see the F4, and Ji Hoo smiles.

He waves a little and my heart skips a beat.

"Jiyung!" Jan Di calls out, slapping my shoulder, "what took you so long?"

"I was at dress rehearsal," I reply, "what's going on?"

"They're helping us sell some stuff,"

"Yeah," Ga Eul replies, standing beside me, "they just showed up and all the girls started buying stuff!"

"Is this for your ticket fund?"

"Of course, what else would it else would it be for?" She smiles, "I'm so grateful."

I bet she is and I'm glad, they're doing something to help her. But still I had to find a way to help her myself.

"I'm going to help too," I walk around the crowd and place my bag inside.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," I whine, "its the least I can do." I push past Jan Di and stand at the end of the group where an empty spot at the table is.

"Joining the club?" Yi Jung smiles.

"Of course."

"Look! Its Jiyung!" A girl calls out, "the famous pianist!"

"Jiyung, where?" A boy calls out from far off. The crow intensifies...and the stuff disappears quickly.

The crowd is gone and all of us sit inside, exhausted from even an hour of just standing there selling stuff. I gaze towards Ji Hoo, not bothering to do anything but look away once he catches my glance. I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Thank you," Jan Did says gratefully.

Ji Hoo smiles, "It isn't over."

"Huh?"

"We have something else planned," Yi Jung exclaims, "but you have to come with us...all of you."

"Is it that important?" Jan Di asks, I nod in agreement.

"Of course," Ji hoo smiles, my heart breaks.

"Lets be on our way!"

"Where are you going?" The boss demands, "there are a lot of customers here."

"We've made you a lot of money," Yi Jung says, no longer smiling, "and isn't it close to closing time?"

"I...well..." He looks at us, "fine." The boss walks away, muttering something.

"Lets go then," Yi Jung says, stealing a glance at Ga Eul then walking off. Everyone follows but I don't right away, instead I stare out the window and think for a moment.

"You coming?" Ji Hoo asks holding the door open. Everyone else is already out the door.

For a moment I continue to stare out the window and don't say anything, but then I look directly into his eyes. And for a second I feel something different...more intense than I've ever felt before in my life. I can feel the heat rise into my cheeks, "Yeah." I manage to say, before pushing myself out of my seat and following him to the door.

He smiles again, like before when I first arrived, "Make-up looks nice on you." He says quietly, and my heart pounds.

"Thank you."


End file.
